todo fue asi
by ivette ramoz
Summary: esta se trata de una historia principalmente de reika y su vida
1. Chapter 1

Así es mi vida

Ciossu lamento mucho la tardanza otra vez ¬¬ malditas tareas bueno aquí esta otra historia de inazuma eleven y aquí está algo de mi propia vida para mis amigas espero que no les moleste que ponga algunas cosas jejeje bueno si quieren LEMON díganmelo en un mensaje o en los reviews no todo lo que escriba será verdad y también quiero agradecer a kaze 143 a mi ídolo Michelle guzmán que ella me apoyo con mi primer fic y ahora somos buenas amigas sin más las parejas

Adriana y Ricardo – toko y tsunami

Susi y Luis – natsumi y goenji

Nataly y Samuel – haruna y fubuki

Liza (YO) y Yonathan – reika y kazemaru

Minerva y Eduardo – rika y ichinose

Katia y Dito – aki y endo

Yaqui y William – ulvida y hiroto

Bueno inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5

Era un día asoleado en inazuma todos los chicos como de costumbre estaban entrenando las chicas los veían unas con cara de enamoradas y otras con cara de embobadas menos dos que simplemente les daba igual ulvida y reika ulvida porque simplemente le daba igual reika no tenía a nadie interesante a quien ver porque kazemaru se fue a argentina con su tutor y en parte le fastidiaba ver a las chicas así que mejor se retiro

Reika: por dios que fastidio… bueno lo mejor que se puede hacer es… olvidarlo – dijo ella un poco triste en eso alguien apareció

Elizabeth: oye porque estas así? –quiso saber Elisa ella era la mejor amiga en el mundo de reika (mi historia mis reglas U.U) y aunque no se habían hablado en años siempre hubo la misma confianza entre ellas

Reika: Elisa me alegra que estés aquí n.n pues nada es solo que no he dormido nada –dijo la chica para evitar que alguien supiera lo que en realidad le pasa

Elisabeth: oka pero dime porque no estás con tus otras amigas- dijo ella un poco rencorosa

Reika: porque todas están embobadas con sus chicos además no les tengo mucha confianza desde… - dijo ella un poco triste y con ganas de llorar

Elisabeth: desde? – quiso saber la chica

Reika: desde que… trate de quemar a goenji –dijo ella arepentida de sus acciones

Elisabeth: que! –se impresiono la chica al saberlo – pero porque yo te conozco y nunca arias eso- reflexiono un poco la chica – bueno si lo arias pero con una razón

Reika: la tengo eso es lo peor – bajo la mirada triste

Elisabeth: cuéntame- le pidió la chica

Reika: cuando estemos en otro lugar ahora hablame de ti

Las chicas empezaron a hablar y a reírse de lo que se contaban pero Elisa deseaba saber que le ocurria a su amiga y reika se preguntaba porque tubo que explotar de esa manera

En el campo…

Natsumi: hay que lindo se ve mi goenji

Haruna: que hermoso se ve mi príncipe de hielo

Toko: mi surfista es tan talentoso

Rika: my Darling siempre tan hermoso

Aki: endo siempre tan concentrado en la portería

Reika: lastimosamente es en lo único que se concentra jajajjaja- dijo ella desesperada por escuchar a sus amigas

Aki: porque eres asi reika últimamente estas muy pesada

Natsumi: aki tiene razón estas asi desde… - fue interrumpida por reika

Reika: CALLENSE –grito ella las chicas quedaron impactadas

Haruna: no nos grites- ordeno la chica

Reika: como quieran tengo algo que mostrarle al equipo – dijo un poco molesta y bajo y le arebato a goenji el balón y lo llevo a la portería donde estaba endo ´´esta técnica la estuve mejorando con elisa´´ pensó la chica y tiro al valón hacia el pecho de endo y grito –LLAMA DESTRUCTORA- una gran llama roja hiso que el balón saliera totalmente disparado hacia endo pues la chica había adquirido el fuego como su emblema

Endo: mano demoniaca – grito para parar el tiro pero no resulto y lastimo a endo

Aki: endo! –frito la chica preocupada

Endo: estoy bien… ese fue un gran tiro- la felicito pero ella solo lo ignoro y se fue

Goenji: tsk… presumida

Reika: miren quien habla –dijo la chica molesta

Goenji: asi que no te basto lo de aquella vez –dijo amenazándola

Reika: a ver me estas pidiendo pelea? – pregunto la chica enojada

Goenji: no es pelea si solo te golpeo en la cara- se burlo el chico

Reika: eres un desgraciado –dijo ella dándole un balonazo en la cabeza

Goenji lo recibió y se enojo más que nunca agarro el balón y….

Bueno amigos hasta aquí el fic de hoy espero que les guste no olviden los reviews y espero que sea más interesante que la otra y quiero agradecer a mis amigos que por ellos he podido escribir esto y quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga y no te preocupes porque te pondré de protagonista en una historia y a mis fans estén atentas porque subiré la historia completa de fuiste mi único amor verdadero bueno me despido bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Asi es mi vida

Chapter 2: el principio de algo nuevo?

Ciossu Aquí está mi segundo chapter como siempre me escriben que ponga LEMON bueno ustedes eligieran a la pareja afortunada jejeje *-* bueno gracias por los reviews y quiero agradecer a maka eater por los reviews y los mensajes y quiero decirte tú también eres una gran escritora y espero entrar al concurso de fanfics y ganar el titulo a la mejor escritora y arigato onii onee y aniki daisuki y bueno les diré que okey habrá yaoi pero más adelante no les diré de quien pero por votos habrá un final totalmente inesperado bueno simas mi fic

Reika: eres un desgraciado –dijo ella dándole un balonazo en la cabeza

Goenji lo recibió y se enojo más que nunca agarro el balón y grito – TORMENTA EXPLOSIVA- reika no sabía qué hacer así que simplemente lo esquivo y natsumi estaba tan enfadada con reika (en la vida real creo que ella trata de matarme con la vista y goenji es un… TEME BAKA) eso técnicamente había hecho que la amistad entre ellas llegara por los suelos reika era muy orgullosa y algo que le habían enseñado era jamás arrepentirse de nada pero se sentía herida no por goenji si no por natsumi es una gran amiga para ella pero no podía ni mirarla a la cara después de hacer tal acto pero ella no podía permitir que el goleador estrella se burlara de ella solo porque no le contesto a endo pero tenía que borrar esos pensamientos se iba a encontrar con su mejor amiga así que no podía estar triste al menos no en un parque

Elisabeth: oh ya llegaste reika-chan n.n –dijo la chica ver a su amiga llegar

Reika: Elisa-chan TToTT – dijo para abrazarla- tu si me quieres verdad?

Elisabeth: por supuesto que si eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo- dijo ella respondiendo al abrazo de reika

Reika: daisuki Elisa-chan –dijo sonriéndole

Elisabeth: yo también y me contaras lo que paso? –dijo ella viéndola y reika se separo de ella

Reika: oka te contare – dijo de mala gana – bueno yo estaba muy triste enojada desesperada todo eso lo sentía al mismo tiempo y…

*flash back*

Natsumi: te amo shuuya –dijo la chica besándolo

Goenji: yo te amo mas –dijo el chico dándole otro beso

Natsumi: yo te amo mas –dijo dándole otro beso

Reika: y yo amaría que se buscaran una habitación!-grito la chica harta de escuchar esa conversación y no era la primera vez estaba totalmente desesperada hartan ella siempre trataba de ignorarlo pero pareciera que le echan en cara que ella no puede estar con kazemaru

Goenji: que tu no puedas estar con kazemaru no significa que no podamos estar juntos –dijo el chico en tono de reto eso hiso que reika explotara

Reika: shuuya goenji …-la chica le lanzo un liquido inflamable y le acerco el encendedor con fuego goenji la agarro ambos brazos pero la chica no cedería no importa su mirada asesina solo importaba su corazón totalmente roto por ese goleador

Natsumi: goenji-kun suéltala reika ya dejalo –suplicaba la chica pero ninguno le hiso caso reika tenia el corazón echo trisas no importaba nada y goenji estaba enfadado pero reika escucho al corazón de kazemaru diciéndole que eso no era correcto y finalmente se separo

Natsumi: reika que te pasa porque lo hiciste- dijo la chica enfadada

Reika: "por si quieres saber tengo al amor de mi vida lejos y tú me restriegas en cara a tu nuevo novio"- pensó la chica – porque quemo todo lo que encuentro- mintió la chica porque sabía que su amiga se reiría de ella si le decía la verdad

Goenji: eres un fenómeno –dijo el goleador

Reika: TU ME LA PASAS POR LOS BENDITOS OVARIOS- grito la chica enfadada

Natsumi: vámonos shuuya- pidió la chica

Goenji: si natsumi- le dio la mano el chico

**fin del flash**

Elisabeth: encerio te sientes asi?- pregunto la chica

Reika: si…-dijo la chica de mala gana y poniendo la mirada baja

Elisabeth: asi que por eso estas asi con goenji –elisabeth la abraza- sabía que había una razón reika eres mi mejor amiga y solo puedo decirte que te apoyare

Reika: arigato Elisa-chan- dijo reika con lágrimas en los ojos

En el campo…

Natsumi: mi amor estuviste genial- dijo la chica dándole un corto beso

Ulvida: que te paso hiroto? Fubuki te quito el balón 7 veces eres un idiota- dijo la chica dándole una cachetada

Hiroto: lo siento mi reina lo haré mejor gomen gomen –dijo el chico arrodillado pidiendo perdón

Haruna: mi lobito de plata estabas genial en el campo- dijo la chica dándole un toalla para que se secara el sudor

Fubuki: arigato haruna-chan –dijo el chico tomando la toalla

Aki: endo cada vez me sorprendes mas –dijo la chica abrazándolo por el cuello

Endo: si todo es gracias al entrenamiento –dijo el chico con estrellas en los ojos estilo anime y voltio y vio a un chico con capucha pero no se le podía ver la cara solo sus ojos verdes- quien es ese tipo?

Tachimukai: no lose capitán

Tsunami: ha de ser alguien nuevo –dijo el guapísimo mayor surfista (creo que ya se quien será la pareja afortunada XD)

Toko: oigan chicos miren ese no es midorikawa –dijo la chica viendo al chico sumí desnudo y corriendo imperativo y todos miraron hacia donde apuntaba la chica

Todos los presentes chicos: midorikawa ponte siquiera pantalón- el chico solo andaba en bóxers y de repente se le cayó y todas las chicas se sonrojaron al ver asi al chico y unas quedaron sorprendidas al ver el tamaño del "amiguito" de midorikawa y nadie se dio cuenta que el misterioso chico desapareció y midorikawa se desmayo y todos los chicos fueron al verlo mientras todas las chicas se recuperaban del trauma

Tsunami: estas bien mido? –dijo el chico poniéndole el bóxer y tapándolo con una toalla pero midorikawa no respondía

Fubuki: que le habrá pasado?- dijo curioso el lobo de plata

Goenji: no se y no me interesa mientras que natsumi no se allá interesado en mido- dijo el chico viendo a su novia desorbitada y muy sonrojada

Endo: se un poco más amable goenji- ordeno el capitán del equipo de futboll

Tsunami: me lo llevare a la enfermería –dijo el surfista quitando la camisa para ponérsela a midorikawa que estaba muy helado y temblando y dejando ver su bien formado abdomen (fans giros con emborrajia nasal en 3… 2… 1..)

Hiroto: deacuerdo –tsunami se llevo a midorikawa a la enfermería después de unas cuantas horas midorikawa despertó

Midorikawa: hay… mi cabeza mi cuerpo –se quejo el amante de helado

Tsunami: podrías decirme que rayos te paso allá afuera

Midorikawa: a que te refieres?- pregunto el muy confundido

Goenji: no se el que… HAYAS CORRIDO SEMI DESNUDO CASI POR TODO EL INSTITUTO Y QUE ALLAS DEJADO A MI NOVIA EN SHOCK- grito el goleador enojado

Midorikawa: A QUE TE REFIERES YO NO HISE SEMEJANTE LOCURA- se defendió el chico

Kido: mido no recuerdas nada?- pregunto el gran estratega

Midorikawa: ahora que lo preguntas no recuerdo nada desde que comí el nuevo helado con sabor a langosta….

Hasta aquí el hermoso chapter de hoy no olviden reviews y me di cuenta que no hice las preguntas

1¿reika y natsumi volverán a ser amigas?

2¿mis amigos te desesperaran en mi posición?

3¿Quién será la pareja que haga el hermoso lemon?

4¿entrare al concurso a la mejor escritora?

5¿quieren al dios sensual aphrodi?

6¿Quién será el chico de ojos verdes?

7¿creen que en verdad trataría de quemar a "goenji"?

8¿quedare embarazada si escribo lemon? Ok no X3

9¿estoy haciendo muchas preguntas sin sentido?

10¿mis amigos me odiaran y me abandonaran?

Bueno me despido cuídense y recuerden que siempre HAY QUE ADORAR AL DIOS SENSUAL APHRODI bye bye liza phantomhive se despide amor y paz para todos


	3. Chapter 3

Así es mi vida

Chapter: 3 el misterio del chico de ojos verdes

Ciossu este es mi nuevo chapter de así es mi vida este nuevo chapter se llama el misterio del chico de los ojos verdes lose soy un asco escribiendo títulos xD bueno espero que los disfruten quiero agradecer a mi idola Michelle guzman que siempre me ha apoyado y se ha vuelto mi más grande amiga en esta página a kaze 143 por su opinión sobre mi personalidad a haruna otanoshi por los reviews sobre mis amigos y gracias por votar por la suertuda pareja que hará el hermoso lemon y también quiero agradecer a mis amigos por inspirarme en este nuevo fic sin más este nuevo chapter

Kido: mido no recuerdas nada?- pregunto el gran estratega

Midorikawa: ahora que lo preguntas no recuerdo nada desde que comí el nuevo helado con sabor a langosta….

Todos: de langosta?-preguntaron los presentes en unísono

Midorikawa: sii y estaba riquísimo- dijo el amante de helado- pero después me sentí mariado y de ahí no recuerdo nada

Tsunami: en donde compraste ese helado-pregunto el surfista aun sin camisa

Midorikawa: tsunami porque andas sin camisa?

Tsunami: porque te di mi camisa y no tengo ganas de buscar otra –dijo el surfista como si nada

Hiroto: decías mido-chan- dijo el pelirrojo para que continuara el peliverde

Midorikawa: así yo no compre ese helado me lo regalaron- dijo el peliverde pensativo

Kido: y quien te lo obsequio?- pregunto el de googles

Midorikawa: un chico de suéter azul marino con capucha y ojos verdes- dijo el ojinegro

Goenji: oigan no creen que sea aquel chico –dijo el peli crema

Fubuki: si creo que si –afirmo el peli plata

Endo: es imposible que sea tobitaka sus ojos son negros- dijo el ingenuo portero

Todos menos endo: ESE NO IDIOTA EL QUE VIMOS EN EL CAMPO ANTES DE VER EL ACTO DE MIDORIKAWA IMBÉCIL- gritaron en unísono

Endo: no era necesario que me gritaran TToTT- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos el peli café

Midorikawa: quiero más helado de langosta –dijo el chico recordando el sabor del helado y con baba en la boca

Todos menos endo y midorikawa: este baka… -_-u

Con las chicas...

Toko: ese era…

Natsumi: sí…-dijo la chica interrumpiendo

Toko: y estaba…

Haruna: si…-dijo la chica interrumpiendo

Toko: y la tenía…

Aki: si…-dijo y todas las chicas se pusieron rojas a más no poder

Toko: y se le…

Rika: si…-dijo la chica interrumpiendo

Reika: oigan chicas mire lo que conseguí 6 entradas para ver Hatsune Miku Len y Rin kagamine

Todas: enserio?!- gritaron las chicas olvidando semejante trauma

Reika: si –dijo para abrazar a sus amigas y comenzaron a saltar de una forma muy infantil

Toko: esperen- ordeno la chica y todas dejaron de saltar- ella solo tiene 6 entradas y somos 7- siguió la peli salmón

Natsumi: ya entiendo es por goenji verdad?- pregunto la peli café rencorosa

Reika: que si no voy a ir al concierto por goenji? No es que iré al parque de diversiones con otra amiga –dijo la chica como si nada

Natsumi: creí que…

Reika: aun eres mi amiga natsu-chan verdad –dijo ella pidiendo un abrazo

Natsumi: avió rei-chan –dijo ella dándole un abrazo

Reika: abrazo en grupo –dijo la chica y todas se abrazaron después de un momento se soltaron – además es mi forma de decir lo siento por estar muy pesada últimamente

Haruna: reika sabes que no podemos enfadarnos contigo –dijo la chica muy cariñosa

Reika: arigato haru-chan –dijo la chica a punto de llorar y vio a sus amigas y estas le sonrieron

Toko: dime rei-chan como conseguiste las entradas?

Reika: yo tengo mis contactos –dijo la chica mintiendo

Todas menos reika: sugoi –dijieron asombradas

Reika: jejejejeje- rio la chica nerviosa- bueno me tengo que ir –y se fue a la casa de su mejor amiga

En la casa de Elisabeth…

Elisabeth: reika llegaste n.n–dijo la chica feliz y abriéndole la puerta

Reika: claro tenemos que hablar algunas cosas –dijo la chica con un tono pícaro y pasando y sentándose en el sillón de la sala

Elisabeth: etto… -dijo nerviosa la chica peli celeste mientras se sentaba frente a ella (se me olvido aclarar que Elisabeth tiene el pelo celeste y ojos violeta oscuro y su piel es trigueña)

Reika: jaja bueno quien empieza?-pregunto la ojicafe

Elisabeth: al azar –dijo y saco dos papelitos reika tomo uno y elisabeth otro a Elisabeth le toco e reika el 1

Reika: maldición… -susurro para ella misma

Elisabeth: bueno aquí va mi primera pregunta crees que te está gustando kido?-pregunto la chica con un tono curioso pero a la vez pícaro

Reika: no lose tu sabes que tengo una relación a distancia con kazemaru pero kido de alguna forma me atrae- dijo la chica sonrojada y un poco confundida

Elisabeth: será porque eres la única chica aparte de haruna que ha visto sus ojos –dijo la chica pensativa

Reika: no lose pero sus ojos son únicos y su cuerpo no está nada mal y es tan protector –la cica quedo en las nubes de enamorada

Elisabeth: reika –dijo la chica moviendo la mano frente sus ojos y esta reacciono –como va tu relación con kazemaru?

Reika: nada bien cada vez me está costando más comunicarme con él y que mis padres no me descubran –dijo la chica agachando la cabeza

Elisabeth: hey… no te deprimas que tengo que preguntarte más cosas –dijo la chica levantando su cara

Reika: tienes razón n.n-dijo la chica sonriendo amablemente

Elisabeth: ya te reconciliaste con las chicas sobre todo con natsumi

Reika: si les di entradas para el concierto vocaloid como oferta de disculpas –dijo la chica feliz

Elisabeth: y como conseguiste esas entradas? –pregunto la chica algo sorprendida

Reika: un chico de cabello negro pálido y ojos verdes me las dio- dijo como si fuera lo más natural

Elisabeth: me estás diciendo que un chico salió de la nada y no lo conoces y te las obsequio

Reika: no hablamos un poco quieres que te cuente lo que paso después de ir al cyber contigo

Elisabeth: si claro –dijo la chica peli celeste

Reika: bueno después de ir al cyber contigo me puse a caminar sin saber en dónde iba y…..

**flash back**

¿?: Oye linda que haces sola por aquí?- pregunto el chico con la capucha puesta

Reika: no me digas linda y eso no te interesa pelmazo –contesto la chica un poco enojada

¿?: Pelmazo? Que madura pero no te enojes solo quiero ayudar- dijo el chico quitándose la capucha era exactamente como lo describió reika (muy guapo y buen cuerpo por cierto)

Reika: ayudarme en qué? Y porque? –pregunto la chica con un tono dominante

¿?: A que te reconcilies con tus amigas de Raimon –el chico le entrego las entradas al concierto

Reika: que quieres a cambio? –pregunto la chica de brazos cruzados

¿?: Baya una chica que lee la letra pequeña del contrato que lista eso no se ve muy a menudo- dijo el chico quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca- quiero que entrenes conmigo futbol –susurro el chico

Reika: trato echo –tomo las entradas y se fue y el chico también

** Fin del flash back**

Reika: y así fue como las conseguí –termino de decir la chica y Elisabeth avía quedado en un tipo de shock –Elisa-chan? –pregunto la chica moviendo la mano enfrente de su amiga y esta se le tiro encima

Elisabeth: si estaba tan guapo porque no lo besaste acaso eres idiota –le grito la chica

Reika: no, le soy fiel a kazemaru –dijo la chica un poco enojada

Elisabeth: o es cierto –dijo la chica apartándose- y cuál era su nombre?- pregunto la peli celeste

Reika: no tengo ni idea –dijo la chica –lo único que sé es que tengo que ir al parque de diversiones mañana

Elisabeth: crees que sea un entrenamiento y la cancha del parque de diversiones de osaka? –pregunto la chica

Reika: imposible recuerda que ese fue creado por "alienígenas" –dijo la chica haciendo comillas con las manos –bueno ahora reika agarro las manos de elisabeth- porfavor dime que no te gusta tobitaka –dijo la chica con un lijero aflijo

Elisabeth: no como crees! Que asco no solo que mi tio se casara con su tia y de alguna forma seremos primos –explico la chica

Reika: gracias al cielo –dijo frotándose la frente- quieres helado?

Elisabeth: vamos – ambas se levantaron

Y bueno hasta aquí el chapter el siguiente solo sera el lemon de trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr toko y tsunami a petición de las fangirls de tsunami se aceptaron sugerencias y ojala que les guste y espero que les guste mis fanfic porque quiero entrar al concurso sin mas las preguntas

¿el lemon de tsunami y toko sera un éxito?

¿entrare al concurso de fanfics?

¿me pondré la blusa negra o violeta? Ok no XD

¿Quién es kido en la vida real?


End file.
